A Night With Zetsu
by Deidarafan32
Summary: Demitra is my OC. She's pulled under ground for a "test" by Zetsu.


**_A night With Zetsu_**

by ~Demitrafan32

The Night with Zetsu  
A Demitra and Zetsu story I know i've already posted it on DA, but i NEED more views!  
By: Demitrafan32  
Akatsuki: M. Kishimoto  
Demitra: Demitrafan32

I was walking down the road when, I was stopped by something grabbing my ankle and puling me underground. "What the…?" I asked looking around the dark cavern. Before I was able to turn on a light I was pressed up against a wall being kissed; I was in shock my eyes were wide and my legs were shaking. It was forceful. I then turned on my light in my eye camera. It was a young man with light green hair. I relaxed slightly and kissed back. I felt better as we both relaxed at the same pace. I then broke the kiss and looked at him. "This was more then I expected from someone I've never met before. What's you're name?" I asked looking at his skin color, it was black and white. The white seemed more at peace but the black was…well dark. He smiled as I touched his left side, the white side of his face. He took my hand and kissed it. I shivered.

"You like that don't you?" He asked His deep voice making me shiver again. I nodded. He smiled bigger and bent forward. "Well my name is Zetsu." He whispers licking my ear. "You're name is Demitra. Isn't that right?" He asked sending a cold shiver down my spine. I nodded again as I felt cold hands go up my shirt. He lifted it off my body. As he did I moaned. "Oh come now, the fun hasn't even started yet." Zetsu whispered in my ear. The voice was cold and dark which made me shiver. I was getting excited by the second and he knew it. Zetsu smiled and moved his hands to my bra. He tried to unclip it, but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"No." I said coldly. He looked back up at me with disappointment pasted on his face.

"Fine, fine. I won't take that off but those come off." He said pointing to my pants I looked down blushing.

"You do it," I said a little fear in my voice that didn't need to be there. I saw his hands go towards the brim of my pants. I went a darker shade of red and looked away.

"What's wrong? Someone scared?" Zetsu asked with a lighter voice.

"N-No I'm not…sc-scared…" I stuttered.

"Okay then, **let's start**." He said voice going from soft and light to a ruff and dark. I shivered as he softly fumed over my stomach. I looked away from his hands as he went back to the brim of my pants. He then slid his cold hands down them into my underwear and pulled both off at the same time. My legs went weak and Zetsu sensed it. Soon enough I was in his arms being carried to a table with a soft cloth put down on it. "I don't know if it would help but, I do have a pillow if you need it." Zetsu said in a soft and light voice.

"No thank you I'm fine without it." I said as he put my head down on the table. "But I would like those to come off." I said pointing to his pants. He smirked and pulled down his pants. I could tell he was eager by the tent being made in his boxers. I sat up and pulled his boxers down. I squealed at the sight and laid back down because, I couldn't breath. I heard Zetsu laugh. He bent forward to my face.

"You like what you see?" He asked kissing my cheek. I nodded. I then looked back down and I was able to see it again. My legs twitched. He saw them and smiled. "A little eager are we?" He asked. I turned a very dark red and looked away.

"Kinda…" I said ashamed that I would give myself up like that.

"Okay then. Don't hurt yourself. I want to do that…well…sorta but…um…never mind." He said mixing up his words. "Well, do you want me to prepare you first or do this raw?" He asked climbing on the table and spreading my legs. I thought about it for a second.

"Well…I've tried being prepared before…so I'll try the Raw this time." I said confident of what I chose. He smiled and took my hand. _A/N: Demitra is actually a she-male, so there is a film that closes up her opening that needs to be torn through._

"This will hurt." He said lightly squeezing my hand. I nodded and took a deep breath. I prepared myself for the pain to come. I felt it; it hit my insides and made me scream. I squeezed Zetsu's hand tight and arched my back.

"It hurts Zetsu!" I said gasping for air. "Shh…you're going to be okay,** I promised I wouldn't kill you**." Zetsu said as I relaxed. I took a deep breath.

"Okay I'm ready Zetsu." I said letting the air out of my lungs. Zetsu nodded and thrusted into me, I grunted. "God you're so tight Demitra." Zetsu said thrusting into me again.

"I know I am…but this feels so good. Don't stop." I said letting go of his hand and grabbing his shoulders. He nodded again and went faster. I was moaning and groaning his name until, "Oh, Jashin! That felt weird!" I yelled arching more.

"What did?" Zetsu panted thrusting again, hitting that spot.

"Shit! That spot! It feels strange!" I yelled again throwing my head back as he kept on thrusting into my body.

"Do, you…know…why?" Zetsu asked in between pants. He thrusted again and hit that spot.

'He likes it when I scream…shit it hurts so much…yet it feels so good!' I thought. "N-Not really…n-n-nobody's…really…h-h-hit that…Sp-spot…BEFORE! THAT HURTS!" I yelled as he hit it harder. I flung my head back, I thought for sure I saw another face in the darkness. Zetsu kept on hitting that spot in me as I moaned his name.

"Demitra, I-I-I'm going t-t-to cum!" He said still thrusting inside of me. As he came I moaned his name, loud. It was warm and made my stomach feel, bubbly…

He started to pull out and I winced. "That hurts." I said as he finished pulling out of me. He sat down in a chair beside the table. I sat up and looked at him. "Zetsu?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said looking over at me.

"Why did you do that to me?" I asked rubbing my inner thighs.

"To tell the truth it was because it was a test." He said as I finally stood up.

"For what?" I asked walking towards him.

"None of you're concern." Zetsu said as I stopped in front of him; I picked up his pants and gave them to him; He took them and put them on. I sat on his lap afterwards.

"Well who was that over there?" I asked pointing to the darkness behind him.

"A friend that was here to judge you and me." Zetsu said placing his hand…his black hand on my breast.

I shivered. "Don't please." I said taking his hand in mine.

"Fine. Well get you're clothes on, if you don't like it. It's tempting to touch them." He said taking his hand back and failing when my grip tightened.

"I'm not going to until you tell me what the test was for." I said pulling his hand closer to me.

He kissed me and a puff a smoke appeared. I looked around. My own room. I was still naked and I was on my bed. 'What the hell just happened?' I asked myself…

Zetsu: Really?  
Me: What?  
Zetsu: You made this…?  
Me: YEP!  
Zetsu: You need a doctor…  
Me: Bitch.  
Zetsu: :P


End file.
